There's always more to the story
by Ladyfox10
Summary: If Jenny knew that being friends with Sarah would turn her normal world upside down and bring stories to life, She might have just walked away.
1. Chapter 1 The plot

1**warnings**: Lots of original characters, cause the movie just simply did not have a lot and I can't find the manga

**pairing**: Sarah and Jareth

**timeline:** After the movie, about 5 to 6 years

**disclaimer:** I do not own, unless someone forgot to tell me I do

**notes**: 1) This chapter dose not have anyone from the movie in it. They will be in the next chapter but not this one. It's to set the first plot up.2)This is my baby, the best fanfiction I have ever written, tell me if you agree. 2) Yes there are lots of original chars. This is because there is no way that Jareth is the only 'Human' looking person in the whole underground. Just no. 3) This will be updated regularly IF I get 10 reviews. If not well thats life and I will simply cry my self to sleep.

In the halls of a large palace, a young woman with long sliver hair walked, her boots making a clicking noise as she took each step, her eyes on a file in her hands. As she neared the door at the end of the hall, she snapped the folder close and placed it under her arm before reaching up and knocking on the door sharply. A voice called for her to enter as the door swing open with help of servants on the in side. She walked briskly past them, her head held high, her eyes forward to the person sitting on a throne in shadows. When she was closer, the young woman dropped down to one knee and bowed.

"My lady, You have summoned me?" She asked, her eyes down cast to the ground in front of her, the long sliver locks hiding her face. The woman heard movement from in front of her, telling her that her lady was adjusting with her arrival, giving the bowing woman her attention. Risking a glance up, her teal colored eyes caught only the legs in the light, the rest of her queen was still in the shadows.

"Yes, Amertrine I have. It seems my brother has taken to collecting children more seriously. He is taking the children and turning them in to goblins for his kingdom at an alarming rate. Soon, I'm afraid, the human world will not have any children left. As you know this can not be allowed," The voice that spoke was soft and almost airy, echoing threw the room.

Looking up more at the woman in front of her, the now named Amertrine waited to see if her lady would say more. When she didn't, the young woman reached for the folder under her arm and pulled it put looking it over, before asking the question she had.

"What is it you would want me to do, my lady?"

"Your goal is to stop him before he claims another child, I do not know what he wants an army for but I have my suspicions," Pausing and standing up the woman's legs disappeared in to the shadows, her the flared ends of her gown was the only indication of where she moved to.

"Do you remember a young girl that caught his eye, her name was Stephanie I think, or was it Stacy, I can not remember- "

"Sarah, My lady her name was Sarah"

"Ah yes, that was it, Sarah. Such a plain name she had. I never understood what Jareth wanted with her. The babe I knew, same reason as all the other babies, goblins for his kingdom or at least an intelligent one, But the girl, I never knew, alas, she never did return his feelings or at least I don't think she did. However I believe she is the reason for this, My brother is after all still hung up on her, and he is searching for her. By now she would be a woman," Stopping and turning to walk the other way as she paced, Amertrine watched in silence, listening to the heels of her lady's shoes.

As her lady kept talking, the silver haired woman reread the profile she held in her hands with a picture of the Sarah girl when she was six teen. While Amertrine herself wasn't as pretty as the upper Elven ladies, even she had to admit that she was beautiful compared to this young girl in the photograph, Long black hair green eyes, freckles dotting her face.

'It could be worse' she mused to her self. As to why the King of the Goblins would want her, one could only guess, but then again he was a goblin king. 'Maybe that was it,'

"My hunter, what are you think about?" The sudden question caught her off guard, as the queen intended, how ever Amertrine was quicker.

"My lady, I was only thinking of how to fix the problem at hand. I have a request from you, if I might impose?" The Queen regarded her from the shadows before moving a hand out in to the light for her to ask.

" How about offing a trade of sorts? As you have stated this is all because he wants to see her again, why not have a dinner where the two are to meet again, under better circumstances that is, in return he is to stop taking children for his army at least for this generation, " Bowing her head down again she missed the shift of darkness as her lady queen smiled. The servants all gave quite gasps as she moved out of the shadows towards the kneeling woman. Only till there was a gentle hand laid on her shoulder did Amertrine look up and met the duel eye colors of her queen.

"My dear hunter, you are much wiser than I at times like this. How do you plan to execute this idea? Surly the girl would not come here again by choice?"

"Yes, that is true my lady, but if you do trust me as you have shown in the past I will show you good reasons to trust me with my ideas, for I have a plan." At that comment the young woman leaned up to whisper in to the queens ear her plans. After she finished speaking, she pulled away to see that both the brown and green eyes were smiling at her, making Amertrine blush slightly.

"My hunter, you are so very clever! What a lovely plan you have created in you pretty head! I will set the actions in to play at once, my clever Amertrine," The queen then reached out and hugged the young woman quickly before pulling away and clasping her hands together. Waving her hands to the servants, The queen shouted at them in her excitement,

"Servants! Gather the cooks, set the tables send out invitations to all the lords and ladys! Set the date for three days from now, night of the new moon, for we celebrate the reunion of The Goblin King and his Queen!"

In a small quite town a thousand miles and years from the large palace a young woman in her early twenties, was rocking her baby sister yet again one night, the baby wouldn't stop crying now matter what the woman did,


	2. Chapter 2 The cast part one

Warnings: Lots of original characters, cause the movie just simply did not have a lot and I can't find the manga

Pairing: Sarah and Jareth

Timeline: After the movie, about 5 to 6 years

Disclaimer: I do not own, unless someone forgot to tell me I do

notes: 1) This chapter is short and sweet. Mostly to show how The Goblin King has changed. 2) I forgot to say this before No none of these are beta'd. Everytime I ask, I get forgotten. Reason why most of my stories die. 3) I know the names are funky, but I'm for some reason lack the talent for coming up with names so I stole most from video games, stones and horoscopes. 4) I only got 2 reviews and 2 alerts. I was so happy to get them, I give you this. Please review.

In a small quite town a thousand miles and years from the large palace a young woman in her early twenties, was rocking her baby sister yet again one night, the baby wouldn't stop crying now matter what the woman did, and, at her ropes end, the woman called out,

"God! I wish the goblins would come and take you away, like in the book, at least then I could sleep an hour!" At that point and time she laid her sister down and sighed, laying her self down on the bed in the room, an arm covering her eyes as the baby still screamed on.

"What am I going to do, I've tried everything..." She thought about this until it all of sudden the screaming stopped. Opening her eyes quickly and looking around, the red-headed woman sat up calling the babies's name.

"Tatiana, Tatiana, I know I wanted you to quit screaming but not to disappear!" Getting up and looking in her bed, the woman could tell the baby was gone. Whipping around the red- haired woman jumped back started at the man suddenly in front of her, his smirk cruel looking as he watched her with his duel colored eyes.

"Lose something? I though you wanted the baby to be gone," His voice held no question, it was a statement.

"Did you take Tatiana from me? Please I want her back. She's all I have left," She pleaded with her eyes, not knowing who he was, nor caring.

"My dear Jenny, Forget about the baby. She is mine, you gave her to me," Tossing his head to the side to knock a white blond hair strand out of his eyes he watched as the tears began to form.

"Oh don't worry, I will take good care of her, think of this as a chance to have your dreams come true," He would not offer her his crystal, not like he use to ask, he was saving the crystal for only one person and one person only, if he ever saw her again

"Yes, Lord Jareth, but who is to take care of you?" Both the woman and man spun to the window, She because she feared another person to take her sister, him because he recognized the voice as his sisters hunter. Both sets of eyes fell on the woman and reacted differently. Jenny's eyes widen at the beauty of the other woman, Jareth's narrowed at the idea as to why she would be there.

"Amertrine, What in all the Underground are you doing here?" Reaching up with his gloved hand and pointing at her he watched as the new woman's eye brow raised as she hoped down from the widow sill and walked up to the finger pointing at her.

"Your magic doesn't work on me, so please lower your hand, you look silly," Brushing past him, one could plainly see she was at least a head shorter then the man as Amertrine looked at the stunned girl.

"Do not worry young Jennifer, I am not here for your child sister. As surprising as it may sound, I am here to return her to you," With a flick of the wrist the crying started again and Jenny ran to the crib to hug her sister again.

"Oh thank you, Thank you!"

"You are out of your jurisdiction, Amertrine! The babe is mine, she told my goblins to take her!" He swing his arm at the silver haired elf and as he did his riding crop appeared, smacking her in the face with a loud crack. Jenny took her sister and ran with her out the door screaming. Jareth turned to watch her run sighing as he ran a hand threw his strangely cut hair.

"Oh well there's more than one where they came from," Turning back to see the damage he had created on the shorter woman's face rewared him with a balled up fist to his nose.

"You dare do that again and I will kill you. You will learn I do not care that you are a spoiled selfish king, one way or another." Amertrine's face was red from where he hit her, but it was dull compared to the fire in her eyes that glazed at him in hate. The Goblin King himself touched his nose gently and saw that it was bleeding, thus turning to glare back at her.

"If my sister finally decided to send some one to kill me than do it quick for I will not be as kind," He raised his arm again only to have it grabbed from behind by a large hand. Looking over his shoulder he saw a man with yellow eyes and long inky black hair with horns protruding out of his for head. He was at least two heads taller than his captive. The glare given to the smaller man spoke of unimaginable hate and loathing. "If we were here to kill you King Jareth," The bigger man spoke as though each word was acid, gritting his teeth in a low growl, forcing them out. "Make no mistake, you would be dead where you stand." Letting go of his majesty arm, the bigger man stood back and watched, his yellow eyes intense. Jareth, on the other hand, ignored him as he lightly rubbed his wrist and looked back at the woman, her eyes dancing with mirth.

"Well if your not here to kill me than what pray tell are you doing here? As far as I know that was what my sister taught to her dogs was it not? To kill your targets?" Jareths eyes danced as he watch the woman's face dropped in to a frown

"We come bearing an offer from her royal majesty, Sarracenia. Leave the children alone, and you may come to her latest ball," Amertrine sighed as she already knew his immediate answer was.

"No thank you. Tell my dear sister that I do not, nor ever will want to go to another ball without a escort," Readjusting his gloves on his hand, the King of Goblins moved quickly to the window, his intent clear that he was leaving. Only when the gruff voice of the silent man spoke did he stop.

"Her Ladyship has invited Sarah Williams."


End file.
